102715-Greetings from the other side
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 07:43 -- AC: «Nyarla?» CC: Hey Liskar AC: «Er, so» AC: «I suppose you were right about the diskkks.» CC: You've got them? AC: «I thinkkk so?» AC: «Spirographs?» CC: Yup CC: So, beeyond the discsss CC: I'm in the game AC: «Okkay?» CC: Yeah CC: Crazy place CC: Itqs ogt all tvhese gears CC: And ticking so lodu AC: «Are you alright..?» CC: Yeah, Im' alrihgt CC: Dahn naar hjad a heart attack no thf wag im AC: «Um.» CC: Topk a load off CC: I met that oracle CC: We're having a drink AC: «Oh. That ekksplains it.» CC: Just for ax minute CC: Then it's kacb to work CC: Gottva get you all in hree too AC: «... Do you?» AC: «Er, maybe you should sober up a little.» CC: Pssh, you underestimate me CC: So hohw are things on Atlernia CC: Is it raining meteors? AC: «Er. I don't know?» AC: «There's a meteor shower, I guess?» AC: «Wait, are you saying you're not on Alternia?» CC: Nopem, I'm ni the Medium CC: The lang fo Hatrea and Hematide AC: «That doesn't tell me anything, if I'm honest.» -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file homesweethome.png -- CC: ((orig06.deviantart.net/e9b1/f/2014/141/6/3/clockwork_gears_by_thoughtweaver-d7j85iv.png)) AC: «What the hekkkk?» CC: My planet AC: «I didn't know ceruleans kkould kklaim whole planets to themselves.» CC: We all get them CC: Has nothing to do with blood color CC: Aaisha has the Land of Quake and Quartz CC: It's so beautiful AC: «Yeah I.. heard?» AC: «Read, more.» CC: Well yeah CC: Epect to see a bunch of those AC: «Dear god, I kkan't turn those notifikkations off?» CC: Nope CC: Well, I don't know AC: «Egh..» CC: they're magic, I'm guessing AC: «Magikk???» CC: Yes AC: «Okkk then.» CC: Yeah, magic is fakey fake fake CC: Or so I thought CC: Also, sorry, I'm here because obviously, I had a different server player CC: It was crunch time CC: An emergency AC: «Oh. Okkay?» AC: «I have no idea how this workkks.» AC: «I told you, I am not very good at games.» CC: It'll be fine CC: I hope CC: You install itj link up, deploy some machines CC: And the player shoauld be able to handle it from there CC: Gotta throw something inl the sprite AC: «So, I just install the diskkks?» CC: Yeah CC: And link up with yougr own srever CC: We'are still hammeirng out the details of teh chain CC: I guess talk to the trolls still on alternia. Everyone, but me andq the heiress CC: Er, empress AC: «Right.» AC: «Hrm.» CC: Just ask around and see who isnut spoken for alread,y and please do make it CC: This all CC: Mite nto be sso btad CC: At least they're pretty AC: «Pretty?» AC: «Er, nevermind.» AC: «I'll get to installing these things now, I guess.» AC: «Good lukkkk out there, whereever you are.» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 08:59 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Liskar